


Love Notes

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Cotton Candy [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doodles, Dorks in Love, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Magical Tattoos, POV Second Person, Post-it Notes, Reader-Insert, fellswap, shifting povs, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: It started with a napkin and ended with a tattoo.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cotton Candy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117524
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Love Notes

You had woken up in a room that wasn't yours and froze for a minute before the night before flooded your brain pleasantly, a stupid smile crossing your features before your phone lit up in your hand again. There was no way you were going to wake him up but you didn't want to just leave...

Looking around the room you finally dug through your purse and fished out a tube of colored chapstick, which was only helpful if you had something to write with. There was no mirrors in the room and you doubted he'd think it was funny if you wrote on the wall-

Napkin!

Swiping it off the desk and ripping off the dirty parts you wrote out a message as best you could then darted out the door before your boss decided actually called you.

_Call me_

_555-555-5555_

_or meet me at the bar tonight_

* * *

The skeleton stares around the office in boredom. 

Why was it whenever he went to lunch with you, something always happened and you never actually took lunch? A glance at the clock told him it was almost time for him to get back to work too. He should wait, he can even hear footsteps and you laugh but he had caught sight of the colorful pads on your desk and a slow smile spread across his face. 

Grabbing the nearest sharpie he sets to work and manages to pop out of the office, leaving only the sharpie clattering to the floor as he shortcuts away.

_See you at dinner, darlin'._

Each letter takes up a whole post-it and is scattered across the room for you to find, and he can already picture your face when you put it all together.

* * *

You stare at the door, reading idly as you dig for your keys before it swings open and Sans stands there, foot tapping impatiently. 

"I AM NOT CLEANING IT AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T WRITE ON PAPER OR TEXT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE."

Stepping past the shorter skeleton you shrug a bit and don't bother to wait till he is out of eyesight before scribbling a response and wandering to the kitchen, ignoring the actual shriek of outrage from Sans. You'd paint over it...eventually.

_Waiting in the bedroom._

* * *

Papyrus stares at the back of your head, hair sprawled in a half asleep mess and he knows his expression is probably a "stupid smile" as Sans says before running a finger over your back.

"No, Pappy, sleep."

"You gotta work."

"No. Tell them I died."

Enjoying you and the feel of you skin under his bones he humors you, idly doodling with a finger until it turns into letters and you wiggle under it then turn your head to meet his gaze. Like every time, his breath catches before he mirrors your smile. 

"Five more minutes?"

"If you guess what I wrote."

_Quickie?_

"Like I need to guess." 

He lets you swallow up his laughter with a kiss.

* * *

You glanced at the ceiling and debated waking up Papyrus but...he had been up all night studying for his test. You smiled. He knew all of it but he was stressed and pissed about the whole thing because he was stressed. He never was good at waiting. Taking a moment to debate you grab the ketchup and grin.

If he didn't eat eggs with ketchup before, he would today!

Laughing to yourself you write, mostly illegible, then wandered to the living room to watch tv and wait for him to wake up.

_Saved some for you!_

* * *

He can't think of what to make for this piece and it's been driving him crazy. Instead he's found himself staring at the parchment for the better part of ten minutes and he's already done with it. With a groan he gets up and checks the time, you won't be home for another hour so he can't even whine about it...or can he?

With a grin the skeleton opens his computer and checks the most recent Microsoft document. Whoever came up with the cloud for it, he owed them one. Opening it he types out a quick note and waits for the next edit.

_This client sucks._

...

_Papy. This is a live presentation._

The skeleton freezes but then another change loads he laughs.

_Use the new doc. <3_

* * *

You know you're running out of time but you crack another glow stick and cringe as part of it splatters on your cheek-could you die from too much glow ink eating?- then swipe out the next letter. You can only hope they don't run as you continue to scrawl out the words before you wave a hand impatiently at the skeleton helping you.

"To the left, Sans!"

"YOU COULD JUST-"

"Sans!" There is a whine in your voice and he sighs theatrically before moving the ladder over a bit more so you have more room to write and add more hearts and swirls around the question. When your done you stare at the words you can only faintly make out before hurrying down. "Help me clean!"

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

_YES._

Papyrus stared at the word he'd written on your forehead, your soft snores music to his ears as he continues to stare up the words on the ceiling, happy you're asleep and can't see the flush of his bones in the dark.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Born ready!" You say, a little too high pitched but even you can't tell if the nerves are from your first tattoo, your boy-no, husband-giving it to you or the excitement rushing through at being married! "Do it, Paps!"

Then you close your eyes so you don't ruin the surprise.

It isn't as long as you'd thought, and it both hurts and doesn't hurt as much as you anticipated. You can barely resist peeling the bandage off as you hand over your words to the BP.

"This what I'm doing?"

"Yup."

The cat monster glances at Papyrus to double check it's fine before setting to work, and this time you watch eagerly and try to ignore the eyes boring into the side of your head from your nosey skeleton as he gets his finger tattooed as well.

* * *

_My husbone_

_My ~~w~~ life_


End file.
